


Silence

by Kira_K



Series: LO! Death has Reared Himself a Throne [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 01:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3709491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira_K/pseuds/Kira_K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And there is a silence, a vast, overwhelming silence. Where Anthony Edward –Tony - Stark had spoken and explained and laughed and raged, there is only silence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

> I have the oddest tendency to write character death ficlets. More specific, spoilery warnings in the end notes.

It is not a joyful occasion, no. Despite the previous jokes about this very event, it is not joyful at all. Funerals and wakes rarely are… There are tears. There are sobs, and barely held back curses from those who are left behind; there are dark red roses, and white lilies; aged whiskey, and quite conversation. There are stories shared; bringing forth smiles and tears akin. And there is silence, heavy with grief and pain.

"He was not young when he left," they say. "He had lived hard and well," they say. "He had helped many, and he had a loving family for years," they say. "He was almost ninety before Death caught him," they say. "Tony Stark had died as he had lived: without regrets," they say. "He is remembered by friends and family," the obituary had said. And it is all true, yet, it does nothing to lift the silence.

For there is a silence, a vast, overwhelming silence. Where Anthony Edward Stark had been before, had spoken, and explained, and laughed, and raged, now there is only silence. Where his favourite bands had been played loudly, there is soft music now. Where the sound of small explosions could be heard through bricks and layers of soundproofing, there is only the silence in the labs. There is nothing. 

There is silence when people come inside; there is silence when somebody asks the ceiling for the weather. There is silence, for neither Tony Stark, nor JARVIS replies. Somebody asks the hostess about it, about the Stark Legacy, about the prototype of the Artificial Intelligence program, about a Just A Really, Very Intelligent System. And Virginia – Pepper – Stark-Pots, white-haired but still strong after spending four decades married to Tony Stark, just shakes her head mutely. "JARVIS is offline," she says when somebody else insists. "It wouldn’t have been appropriate," she adds.

And it is the truth, or as close to it, as she dares to come. After all, it is way too depressing telling your guests that silence won't ever lift, for JARVIS had suicided a day after his creator’s death. 

~end~

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilery warnings: Character Death (Tony Stark, JARVIS)   
> Comments, kudos, make my day. <3


End file.
